hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Suzume Yosano
Suzume Yosano (与謝野すずめ, Yosano Suzume) is the main protagonist of the series. Suzume is obsessed with an occurrence that happened when she was in elementary school. While she got lost on the way home, she saw a shooting star in the middle of the day. She has bad grades and frequently skips her classes in order to go to the rooftop of her school, hoping to see a shooting star in the daytime once again. Appearance Suzume is a beautiful young girl with slightly wavy brown hair is mostly often seen with her hair in braided pigtails, although she is known to put her hair up in a ponytail during sports (Later into the series, she constantly keeps changing her hairstyle), blue eyes that sometimes appear greenish and a round forehead that is similar to a child's. A few years after the main story ended, she is seen to have straight short hair. Personality Suzume seems to be rather playful and oblivious, to the point where it comes off as naivety. She reaches out to various people, as proven when she calls Yuyuka Nekota out on manipulating her in order to be friends with her. She also tries to befriend Daiki Mamura despite him being uninterested in what is going on around him, an effort she succeeds in by "blackmailing" him with the fact that he is uncomfortable around girls. She is also very expressive of her feelings, sometimes tripping up and saying things she could regret later on, especially if she is not paying attention. She also seems to have great fondness for food, especially seafood. Plot Suzume ends up falling in love with Satsuki Shishio (Suzume's homeroom teacher), whom she met at a bus station on her way to move in with her uncle in Tokyo. Later on, she and Shishio begin to hang out more, but Daiki Mamura, the boy who sits next to her and is also in love with her, disagrees with their relationship. Quite a bit later in the manga, Suzume confesses her love to Shishio for a second time, but is once again rejected. Soon after, however, Shishio realizes his love for her, even if they are "student and teacher." When they're alone, Shishio asks her what she would do if he quit teaching. Suzume immediately says she would go with him wherever he went. Surprised, Shishio laughs it off as a joke, but then states that they should stop "it"—their relationship. Shishio then comes out and says their relationship is over, telling her that her love for him was only admiration. Shishio soon leaves the room and Suzume is left alone, crying, where Yuyuka Nekota goes to talk to her. After the beginning of their second year of high school, Mamura has begun to be adored by all the underclassmen girls, resulting in Yuyuka coming up with a plan to have Suzume be his fake girlfriend. Some ways into the scheme, Mamura notices Suzume is troubled and slightly depressed, so he takes her to the aquarium that Shishio once took her to. Suzume fights against it, but realizes he was trying to make her feel better and gives in. Suzume begins to ignore him because she was mad that he was right. She then asks why he cares about her so much, and Mamura, without having planned to do so, confesses to Suzume. He says it's okay if she can't answer right away, and to just give him an answer whenever she could. At home while taking a night bath, she thinks of Mamura and says that she had rejected him once, but now she wants to cherish him. Early the next day, Suzume runs towards Mamura's house in her school uniform while calling Yuyuka, telling her that she was ready for any punishment the girl was going to give her. After Mamura comes out of his house, Suzume confesses to Mamura that she will move to his direction. She then asks him to date her, for real this time. While preparing for the upcoming school's sports festival, Suzume and Shishio meet again. Suzume is unaware that while she is making a headband she is planning to give to Mamura, Shishio had stayed with her in the classroom. They were the only ones left behind as the rest had already gone home. On her way out, Shishio holds Suzume back and hugs her tightly. Suzume tells him to let her go, but this time, Shishio says, "I don't want to let you go." There is still more that he wants to say to her, but right at that moment, a teacher was on his way to the classroom. Just in time, Suzume was able to escape while the teacher is talking to a blushing Shishio. At the school rooftop, Suzume asks Shishio why he suddenly hugged her. While he thinks about everything that happened, he answers that it's because he loves her. Suzume remembers Yuyuka's advice and refuses to listen to Shishio any further. On the day of the sports festival, Suzume gives Mamura the headband she had made for him. Mamura hugs her close and whispers that he would not let her go easily. Suzume questions herself with this, as she already had conflicted feelings since Shishio's confession. Little did she know that far away, Shishio had witnessed all of this with them. Before the competition starts, Suzume is very surprised to see Shishio together with the rest of the students competing, including Mamura, in the relay race. When the race starts, Shishio is leading, but right before crossing the finish line, Mamura pulls ahead and crosses first. Suzume cheers during the race, but is unsure of who she is actually cheering for. With these feelings, she goes ahead to the game she would compete in, the bread-eating race. It is Shishio whom she notices, the one watching her being the first to win the race, but all the while her foot struck at a bad angle on the ground. Suzume holds it in until the announcement of winners, but Shishio steps in and takes her to the infirmary. Inside the clinic, whilst treating her sore foot, the two reminisce the things that happened in the past, back when Shishio had a forehead injury in which a big saucepan fell from the top of the cupboard and hit his head when he protected Suzume, and Suzume tried to put some sugar on it. Suzume then begins to feel a heavy weight on her chest, just the same as the amount of pain that struck on her foot. Shishio explains to her of his presence in the race and about his love that he still felt for her and how much he was now fed up of all these thoughts and feelings not being let out for a long time. He says he wants for Suzume to hear him out until the end, for him let her know of his true feelings, but Suzume stops him and says she doesn't want to hear him say it. Shishio understands, and reminds Suzume to still let her wound be treated at the hospital. Afterwards, Suzume brings a bento to Mamura and the two eat together. However, she notices how Mamura doesn't touch her hand or flick her forehead, and she recognizes these as "signs," similar to the ones that appeared when she was together with Shishio right before he broke it off. A while after the sports festival, Suzume's friend Kameyoshi invites them all on a school trip to Okinawa. She and the others also suggest that Suzume should take Mamura along. To prepare for their trip, Yuyuka and Suzume go shopping for things to bring to Okinawa. Yuyuka admits to Suzume that she intends to start dating the upperclassman who had been harassing her, Togyuu Minagawa, then talks to Suzume about the incident with Shishio in the infirmary. A while later, Suzume invites Mamura to come with her to Okinawa, as suggested by her friends. When he asks if she was only asking because her friends had asked her to, she denies it and tells him that she really wanted him to come. Mamura agrees, and goes with them. While Suzume and her friends are enjoying their trip in Okinawa, Tsubomi Kashima suggests to Shishio that he should visit Yukichi. Despite their falling out because of his relationship with Suzume, Shishio goes to visit Yukichi one day before he had opened his shop. Shishio then tells Yukichi how he is prepared for anything Yukichi would do to him, due to his love for Suzume. Yukichi tells him to leave, but while behind the counter, a bottle on the shelf above him began to wobble. Seeing this, Shishio runs to protect Yukichi from getting hurt, only to get hurt himself. Back in Okinawa, Suzume and Mamura are out together at an aquarium. After several events where the two got very close, Mamura is finally about to kiss her. However, a group of kids on a trip disrupts them, and they soon turn away from each other, blushing. Suzume then sees a person whose physical appearance from behind looks very similar to Shishio's. Thinking it is him, she follows him until she sees his face, revealing that person to be a stranger. Mamura asks her what's bothering her, then looks to the directon where he saw Suzume looking. He, too, sees the man that looked like Shishio, and then the sad expression on Suzume's face. Suzume denies this to Mamura, but soon after, she receives a phone call from her uncle. Yukichi tells Suzume that he was at the hospital, making Suzume worry, but he assures her that he's not the one who got hurt. Instead, someone else had, that someone being Shishio, though the injury isn't serious. He hangs up, leaving Suzume worried about Shishio. Mamura once again asks her what's bothering her, but she says it's nothing, not wanting to bother Mamura. Mamura insists, and Suzume finally admits that something had happened. She explains to him that Shishio was in the hospital. After a few seconds, Mamura hugs Suzume and tells her to go back to Tokyo to see him. He says to her that she is still in love with him, and that he had overheard their conversation in the infirmary after he had heard that she had been hurt and had gone looking for her. Mamura continues, telling Suzume that she needed to confront her own feelings and that they weren't in the past. He says that she needs to confront her own thoughts and sort everything out with Shishio, and therefore should go and speak with him. Suzume thinks about how she made Mamura have to tell her that, and apologizes to him in her mind. On the way back to Tokyo, Suzume calls Yuyuka, letting her know that she was returning, that Mamura knew already, and that she would talk to Yuyuka about the situation when she got back. After hanging up, Suzume receives a text message from Mamura, saying that he was happy she invited him to Okinawa, then calling her an idiot as usual. Seeing the text, Suzume grasps her phone tightly and puts it to her forehead, leaning onto her knees, telling herself not to cry. At the hospital, Tsubomi is talking to Yukichi about not being so depressed over Shishio's injury, since it was only two stitches. At that moment, Suzume arrives, much to Yukichi's surprise. Yukichi asks Suzume how she is there, as she is supposed to be in Okinawa. Suzume tells him that she lied to her teachers about a relative suddenly getting sick, and walked around to all the hospitals she knew of in the neighborhood until she found the right one. Yukichi tells her everything is fine and that she needs to go back, but Suzume outright refuses. Noticing all the noise, Shishio comes out to the hospital lobby, asking what's happening before seeing Suzume. After Shishio sees Suzume, Tsubomi drags Yukichi out of the hospital, saying she needs to go see the eye specialist. Shishio invites Suzume to sit down, buying the two of them drinks, and afterwards Suzume asks how he got injured. Shishio explains that he went to go save Yukichi from a bottle of alcohol dropping onto him, but Yukichi had dodged and ended up elbowing Shishio in the face while he did so, breaking Shishio's glasses. The broken glass had been what had cut him. Shishio then teases Suzume, asking if she came home because she was worried about him. She tells him that, yes, she had come home because she had been worried. He wonders about that, saying that he thought she had been avoiding him. She agrees with him, saying she had been, since she couldn't tell what he was thinking by going back on his feelings and telling her that he loved her despite her having thought she had already been rejected. She explains that she had purposely ignored her feelings, but when she had heard he was in the hospital, she felt something in her heart and had to make sure he was alright. That was why she was there: to confront both her feelings, and his, as well. After listening to Suzume, Shishio finally confesses to her how he felt the whole time. He also apologizes for being late on Christmas, how he didn't notice it had been her birthday, and how he had actually been nervous when she went to his house. Suzume thinks "Me, too," but her words turn into tears in her throat. Shishio continues to explain to her that he felt that her being with him had made him ruin a lot of things for her, causing him to lie in order to distance himself from her. Shishio tells her that after he had released her hand for the last time, he had realized what he had actually lost. Slowly, Suzume realizes that he has loved her the whole time, only for that thought to be backed up by his own words: "I love you, Suzume." In reply, Suzume tells Shishio after a long moment that she, too, used to love him. She says that she can't return his feelings anymore because the person she truly wants to cherish is already someone else. Suzume apologizes for being unable to accept his feelings, but Shishio admits to her he had already known how things would turn out. Suzume brings up the time Shishio had once told her that her love was just adoration. She tells him that, no, it wasn't just adoration; she had truly loved him. She begins to cry and says that he will always be her first love no matter what people say. Suzume thinks about what she is losing by telling him this: how he will no longer call her in that tone of voice, and how she will no longer be touched by his hands. He tells her that he'll see her in the new semester, to which she thinks about how even if she sees him in the hall, he will no longer be who he was to her before. But, she thinks of all the good times they had together, and how she will forever treasure those memories. After leaving Tokyo, Suzume returns to the Okinawa, spotting Mamura on the beach early in the morning and running up to him, yelling. Seeing her, Mamura is very surprised, watching as she comes closer, only for her to tackle him to the ground, falling on top of him painfully. He yells at her, asking why she tackled him, to which she says she was just very excited. He then asks why she wasn't still in Tokyo, to which she explains that she did indeed go back to Tokyo and had properly talked with Shishio about her feelings. Suzume also explains that she had avoided Shishio and wouldn't listen to his feelings in the infirmary because she thought that if she had listened, surely her heart would have gone back to him. She tells Mamura that it was the reason why she had told him to not let go of her, and why she had been avoiding Shishio. She then tells him that wasn't it, that the real reason was that she couldn't accept the fact that her own heart was changing. She thinks to herself that putting someone she had loved in the past was something that she had just needed more time with, so she couldn't listen to it at that moment in the infirmary. She had even thought in the infirmary as Shishio was speaking, "Why wasn't it like this back then?" Suzume thinks of all the signs she had witnessed that she had liked Mamura: her cheering for him at the sports festival, her sadness because their hands hadn't touched, and her heart beating at the aquarium. Suzume thinks that if she had only looked inside of herself for the answer, it would have been easy to find. Suzume then tells him that she could finally say it properly now and indeed tells him that she loves him. She says that this time, she will bring him happiness. Mamura asks her if she's lying, to which Suzume asks why she would lie about such a thing. Mamura then tells her to say it again, and after struggling to get the words out for a second, she repeats it to him that she loves him. Upon hearing this, Mamura leans up and puts his arms around her neck, finally kissing her and smiling, telling her that he loves her, too. Six years later, Suzume can be seen at Yukichi's wedding with short hair, smiling fondly at Shishio upon seeing him once more before leaving. After Yukichi's wedding, Mamura and Suzume are seen talking in an apartment most likely shared by each other. After they talk, the chapter ends with Mamura supposedly proposing to Suzume. Relationships Satsuki Shishio She first runs into him after a man bumps into her thus resulting him grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling. Thinking Shishio was a creep she ran away in reflex and ended up getting lost which she then passes out from a fever. Coincidentally, Shishio finds her again and brings her home after he found her cell and dialed her uncle. When Suzume goes to school she finds out that Shishio is her homeroom teacher much to her shock. As they spend more time together (as shown when her uncle hires a tutor which was Shishio to help Suzume with her grades) she ends up falling for him despite not wanting to believe it herself. This is shown when she says she gets nervous whenever she is alone with him and/or if they are too close to each other. Her feelings for him became deeper after he saved her and Mamura from getting lost in the forest. Yuyuka is the first one to find out her feelings for Shishio. When the first semester ends, Suzume goes to the rooftop and confessed to Shishio saying that he is her daytime shooting star. After getting rejected, she thanks him for listening to her first love confession before crying in front of Mamura. They are still able to maintain their usual relationship with Suzume's unchanged feelings towards Shisho. They nearly share a kiss when Suzume bumps her head into his bookshelf. Shishio told her to face him so he could see the wound. He sees her blushing face which triggered him to kiss her but he hesitates and they got interrupted. After the incident, Suzume invites Shishio to visit the shrine together. They couldn't make it home due to the blizzard which Shishio suggests they stay at an inn (which was the only place there is at the time). Suzume gets shocked to which Shishio states that they would be sharing a different room but later found out only one room was available. Suzume notices Shishio's strange behavior and took it as being angry for wearing a disguise to prevent them being spotted together at the shrine. She apologizes to which Shishio replied saying it was not her fault and he would never be angry at her. Trivia *The name Suzume (すずめ) means "sparrow". **The animal in Suzume's name, sparrow (スズメ), is Suzume's name itself. However, the word "suzume" is normally written in Katakana (スズメ), while Suzume's name is written in Hiragana　(すずめ). *Suzumue's surname Yosano 'means "to provide" (与) ('yo), "to thank" (謝) (sa) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). *Suzume's favorite food is sushi and fish in general. Seafood is heaven to her. *Suzume is not very good at cooking. *Suzume owns a scarf that belonged to Mamura, who gave it to her on Christmas. *Suzume owns a stuffed animal penguin given to her by Mamura in order to cheer her up. *Suzume owns an aqua chest which was a Christmas gift given to her by Shishio. *Suzume and the rest of the characters are featured in a Genderbend one shot *According to Yuyuka, she has the habit of clutching to her bag strap whenever she feels uneasy about something. *Suzume is a B-cup in Japanese sizes (A-cup in American). *Suzume claims that one of her "three big skills" is katanuki, a game usually played at festivals where you cut out shapes imprinted onto hardened candy with a needle. *In some released artworks, Suzume's eyes sometimes appear more green than blue. *Chun-Chun, Suzume's nickname, is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a bird's chirping. *Tsubame, the nickname given to Suzume by Tsubomi, is the Japanese word for a swallow. Gallery Suzume.jpg|Suzume in day.1 Suzume2.jpg|Suzume being introduced to her new classmates in day.2 Suzume eating.png|Suzume eating. Maid Suzume.png|Suzume in her maid outfit. Maid Suzume pouting.png|Suzume in her maid outfit pouting. Suzume arriving at her hometown.png|Suzume arriving at her hometown. Suzume dressed up for Christmas.png|Suzume dressed for Christmas. Suzume eating corn and other stuff.png|Suzume eating in her maid outfit. Suzume getting her measurements.png|Suzume getting her measurements taken. Suzume greeting Shishio.png|Suzume in her tank top and shorts, greeting Shishio. Suzume looking at her test.png|Suzume looking at her test. Suzume shocked.png|Suzume shocked. Suzume standing.png|Suzume standing straight. Suzume disguised.png Shishio and Suzume 1.png Shishio and Suzume 2.png Shishio and Suzume Inn 1.png Shishio and Suzume Inn 2.png Suzume talking to Yuyuka.png|Suzume listening to Yuyuka's advice. Suzume wondering.png|Suzume wondering... Suzume's eating face.png|Suzume's eating face. Suzume wants more rice.png|Suzume wants more rice. Suzume in another form.png|Suzume in a doodle form. Suzume's father and Suzume.jpg|Suzume and her father eating watermelon together Suzume in doodle form.png|Suzume in ponytail. Suzume blushes.png|Suzume blushing. Suzume blushing.png|Suzume blushes more. Suzume and Mamura standing next to each other.png|Suzume and Mamura standing next to each other. Mamura tugging Suzume's bag.png|Mamura tugging on Suzume's bag, preventing her from leaving. Mamura flicks Suzume.png|Mamura flicks Suzume's forehead. Mamura and Suzume.png|Mamura and Suzume. Shishio hugs Suzume.png|Shishio hugs Suzume Mamura Suzume kiss.jpg|Suzume saying "I love you" to Mamura Daiki Mamura 10.jpg Daiki Mamura 11.jpg Suzume Yosano 1.jpg Suzume Yosano 2.jpg Suzume Yosano 3.png Suzume Yosano 4.png Suzume Yosano 5.jpg Suzume Yosano 6.jpg Suzume Yosano 7.png Suzume Yosano 8.jpg Suzume Yosano 9.jpg Suzume Yosano 10.png Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female